Servant of Evil (German Version)
by MeisterlessWeapon
Summary: Servant of Evil, aber geschrieben. * Spoiler für Story of Evil Verfolgen * One-Shot.


**Schreibe eine Vocaloid One-Shot. Es ist Len Kagamine den Servant of Evil, aber geschrieben. Hat nichts mit dem Servant of Evil Manga aus der Song basiert tun. Grube folgt die Texte strikt und offen und ist ein One-Shot. Genießen Sie!**  
**-FearfulShadows**

Luka Kamui lächelte sie an Zwillingen, Rin und Len. Sie hatten gerade geboren im letzten Monat, und sie wollte nie gehen lassen. Aber hatte Luka Ehemann Gakupo, für Rin beschlossen, eine Königin zu werden. Und dafür müsste sie weg in einem jungen Alter genommen werden - fünf zumindest - um ihre Ausbildung zu beginnen. So viel wie Luka hasste die Idee, sie wusste, es musste etwas passieren - für ihre Tochter willen.

Fünf Jahre später setzte Len draußen in der warmen Sonne, ein Buch zu lesen. Er war so in ihm verlor er wusste nicht einmal, seine Zwillingsschwester, Rin, schlich hinter ihm. Len war blind für alles, was um ihn herum. Rin sprang ihn an, was Len, das Buch sinken. Sie lachten zusammen und Len nahm eine gelbe Rose. Everyday, Rin und Len zusammen gespielt ohne Sorge in der Welt, unwissend, dass bald, sie auseinander gerissen werden würde. Sie hörten ihre Eltern nennen ihre Namen.  
Luka und Gakupo ging zu den Zwillingen. Luka hatte einen traurigen Blick auf ihr hübsches Gesicht und Gakupo der üblichen harten Gesicht hatte einen etwas traurigen Gefühl. Rin und Len tauschten einen Blick. Was war los? Rin angenommen jemand - wahrscheinlich jemand von der Burg Hilfe - starb. Len davon ausgegangen, dass jemand in ihrer Familie krank war. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Überhaupt nicht.  
Das nächste, was sie wusste, nahm Luka Len und Rin Gakupo abgeholt. Sie wurden weggetragen. Rin bekam weiter von Len. Len war verwirrt - nicht Zwillinge sollen für immer zusammen bleiben? Hatte ihre Mama und Papa aufgeteilt und entschieden, wer sie jeweils gehalten? Warum konnte er nicht mit Rin übernachten? Len warf die gelbe Rose in Rin Richtung. Ihre kleinen und zerbrechlichen Arm griff danach, aber sie konnte es nicht erreichen. Sie begann sich zu winden und fing an zu schreien: "Meine Rose, Papa! Meine Rose! "  
Gakupo jedoch nie aufgehört, es für sie zu bekommen.

Neun Jahre später, hatte sich zu einem Rin Königin. Aber als eine Königin war nicht glamourös. Sie erhielt den Spitznamen der Tochter des Bösen für ein Gelübde machte, als sie ankamen hatte. Jemand hatte Rin geschoben und trat auf ihre Hand, und sie schwor, dass jeder, das wäre ihre Hand und Fuß bekommen abgeschnitten hat. Dies führte die Leute denken, sie war böse, und es machte sie glauben, dass sie, auch.  
Everyday dachte sie an ihren Bruder. Aber sie konnte nicht an seinen Namen erinnern, oder sein Gesicht. Nur, dass er ihre Zwillingsschwester, und dass er kümmerte sich um sie sehr. Rin immer gefragt, ob er jemals hatte seinen Weg finden, sie wieder zu.  
Inzwischen hatte Len über seine Schwester immer eine Königin gehört. Er studierte jeden Tag, bemüht, ein Diener für sie zu werden, nur so konnte er sie sehen. Schließlich hatte Len studierte genug. Er wusste, er war bereit, Rin Diener sein. Er kleidete sich in einem schönen Anzug und Krawatte und machte seinen Weg zum Reich des Bösen.  
Wenn Len kam, machte er seinen Weg zu Rin Zimmer. Als er eintrat, wurde sie wieder vor ihm. Len Rin hörte Stöhnen.  
"Was meinst du-?" Rin drehte sich um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und rissen auf, als sie erkannte, wer es war.  
"Ich bin zu Hause." Len sagte lächelnd.  
Rin sprang auf ihn, wie in alten Zeiten. Sie klopfte Len auf und umarmte ihn. Lächeln, umarmte Len sie zurück, glücklich, mit seiner Schwester wieder.  
"Ich gelobe, dich zu beschützen, Rin. Ich werde alles tun, was Sie sagen, auch wenn es wirklich böse ist. "Len ihr versprochen.  
Rin weinte nur und nickte.  
"Danke.", Flüsterte sie.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Len in einem benachbarten Königreich zu Fuß, genießen Sie die schönen Sehenswürdigkeiten. Plötzlich wehte ein großer Windstoß seinen braunen Hut vom Kopf. Er drehte sich in die Richtung, blies, und sah ein Mädchen mit Teal Haaren hält den Hut. Sie bemerkte ihn und lächelte. Len ging auf sie zu.  
"Ist das deins?" Ihre Stimme war weich und sanft.  
Len nickte Gefühl zu nervös, um plötzlich zu sprechen. Das Mädchen lächelte seine Schüchternheit, irgendwie Sensing es.  
"Nun, Kaito und ich besser gehen. Auf Wiedersehen! "Sie winkte mit ihrer kleinen Hand, und ging weg, einhakten mit einem blauen Haaren Mannes.  
Len fühlte sein Gesicht rot, als er nach ihr sah. Er hatte nie das Gefühl, dieses Gefühl vor. Er fragte sich, was es war. Dann Len realisiert.  
Er war in sie verliebt.

Wenn Len bekam "nach Hause", Rin fragte ihn nach seinen Tag. Er erzählte ihr, wie er verliebte sich in ein Mädchen mit Träne Haar. Rin sah sehr wütend ganz plötzlich. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett und zog tan ein Bild. Len erkannte es als den blauen Haaren Mannes.  
"Ich war in der Liebe mit diesem Menschen." Rin sagte. "Eines Tages sagte ich ihm, ich liebte ihn und fragte, ob er mich heiraten wollte. Aber seine Antwort kam: "Es tut mir leid, aber meine Liebe ist in dem Königreich Teal, so kann ich dich nicht heiraten." Und dann ging er. Zu diesem Tag, ich liebe ihn immer noch. "  
"... Was sind Sie beabsichtigen?" Len befragt.  
Rin schaute, Tränen tropften aus ihren Augen und aus ihrer kleinen Nase.  
"Ich will, dass du die teal behaartes Mädchen zu töten. Ob ihr Blut vergossen wird oder nicht. "  
Len nickte und schluckte.  
"Ich beantworte diesen Wunsch, meine Königin." Und damit nahm er die königliche Messer und ging.

Len ging zurück in die Stadt. Er traf sich mit dem teal behaartes Mädchen wieder. Sie begrüßte ihn. Oh, wie Len ihr Lächeln liebte.  
"Ich möchte, dass Sie mich treffen an diesem Abend durch das gut." Er lud.  
"Aber Sie müssen nicht einmal meinen Namen." Das Mädchen sagte.  
"Ich wünschte, es zu lernen. Sag mir deinen Namen. Ich bin Len Kagamine, Servant of Evil ". Len eingeführt.  
"Ich bin Miku Hatsune, Königin von Teal.", Lächelte sie.  
"Nun, Miss Miku, jetzt, wo ich deinen Namen kennen, wünsche ich Ihnen von der gut treffen an diesem Abend. Bitte ignorieren Sie meine Titel, ich meine nicht schaden. Es ist einfach ein Titel. "Len wollte.  
"... Okay, Len. Ich werde Sie durch die gut zu erfüllen. "Miku gab Len einem Lächeln zum Abschied und ging.  
Len wusste, er würde dies für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen.

"Hast du es tun?" Rin gefragt.  
"Nein, noch nicht. Ich werde es tun an diesem Abend. Ich arrangierte ein Treffen mit ihr. "Sagte Len.  
»Okay. Wenn Sie sie zu töten, tun Sie es schnell. Nur bei ihr und erstechen aufzuladen. Dann lassen Sie ihren Körper gibt. "Rin spottete.  
Len schluckte nervös. "Ja, meine Königin."

Es wurde Abend. Miku wurde Len wartet durch das gut. Len beobachtete sie aus der Ferne, mit der königlichen Messer. Er wollte nicht, sie zu töten. Aber wenn es im Interesse der seine Schwester war, würde er es tun, egal wie böse.  
"Hallo!" Len begrüßt.  
Miku drehte sich um und lächelte. "Hallo!"  
Len das Messer gezückt und aufgeladen ist. Miku hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren. Er kam auf sie zu und stach das Messer in sie. Tränen rollten über die Wangen und Len vom Kinn. Er wusste nicht, warum Tränen fielen ihm über die Wangen, aber sie waren.  
Miku versuchte ihr Bestes, nicht zu weinen. Aber, erkannte sie die Len tat dies für.  
Seine Schwester.  
Miku fühlte Sympathie für Len, und als ihre letzte Aktion, umarmte ihn. Dann starb sie und fiel in die Arme Len.

"Ich habe es getan." Sagte Len, zu Fuß in.  
"Yay! Oh, es ist Zeit für einen Imbiss ist. ", Sagte Rin.  
"Ich werde Ihnen diese dienen Brioche. Du wirst den Geschmack mag, ich mir sicher bin. "Len hielt einen Teller und legen Sie sie auf den Tisch.  
Rin lächelte süß und unschuldig. Len versuchte zurück zu drängen den Gedanken, dass es nicht das gleiche bald sein.

Len wusste, was für ein Tag es war. Der Tag zu enthaupten seiner Schwester, der Königin. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie keine Ahnung, Len hatte eine Idee, sie zu retten, though. Er lief zu Rin und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie liefen, bis sie in der waren "privaten Raum." Len Rin zog in eine Umarmung und fing an, in ihr Ohr flüstern.  
"Hier, nimm meine Kleider. Sie können diesen Weg gehen. Sobald Sie in ihnen, beginnen zu entkommen. Sie werden nie wissen, weil wir Zwillinge sind. Es wird in Ordnung sein. "Sie schnell umgezogen und Len Rin küsste die Stirn, als eine endgültige Abschied. Er schob sie zurück und marschierte zur Tür.  
Die Wache, Meiko, wartete.  
"Komm mit mir, Königin."  
Len relucatantly gefolgt.

Len saß da und wartet auf seinen Kopf abgeschnitten zu werden. Ganz plötzlich, lief jemand vertraut durch die Menge. Sie kämpfte sich nach vorne, dann sah er, wer es war.  
Rin. Seine Schwester.  
Sie sah traurig, und ihr Kinn zitterte. Len wusste, was zu tun ist. Er räusperte sich, dann sagte er mit lauter und klarer Stimme: "Oh, es ist Zeit für einen Imbiss ist."  
Rin lächelte ihn an. Len lächelte zurück, dann war es vorbei. Len tot war. Die Glocken läuteten, die das Ende. Rin stand und versuchte zu lächeln, Len willen, scheiterte aber. Die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und von ihrem Kinn.  
"Es tut mir leid Len ... Ich hoffe, wir können wieder zu treffen ..."

**Das Ende.**  
**-FearfulShadows**

**(PS: Don't use Google Translate to translate this. I have an English one)**


End file.
